Glitter
by Turtlelurver
Summary: Francis has found himself eyeing up a confused Arthur in the shower...fruk! Edited by crystallineneptune check her out!
1. Chapter 1

I closed my eyes fake sleeping just to watch his. It's not creepy, I thought to myself. I mean he's watching me! Stupid git! We're only sharing a bed for the stupid meeting! I really think my brain hates me...Francis was gently snoring now! Yes, now I can leave without a rapist on my tail even if I want there to be one...never say that to anyone ever...awkward.

My head hates me and so do other body parts which are lying bastards...oh god I'm starting to sound like Lovino, and you know that's not good because I really don't want Antonio after me too! I went for a stroll, well, when I say stroll, I mean a cold shower. I say potato you ...ugh what do they say again? Damn, I need to hang with some hipsters!

The water was like ice, nothing could be colder...well apart from Lovino's heart. That thing could kill a man and I'm not kidding. It's a wonder how he's never won a war.

Anyway I was enjoying the shower until, "Mon beau?"

Oh for love of god, why!

"G..go away frog, unless you want your dick torn off!"

Then came a sexy, low chuckle... Oh god did I say sexy?

"Honhon, you don't understand. It felt cold without you so I came to check up on you," came the reply. I was stunned. I didn't think he would notice me leaving - but then again who doesn't notice when France and England aren't together, just look at a bloody map!

"I'm sorry," I mumbled back. Wow. Couldn't be a proper man and talk like one good going. Ughh...my head hurt.

"You okay in there? Want me to come in there? ~ Ahonhon."

I nearly rushed to close the curtain, but me being me I slipped falling and ripped the curtain down...

Something to explain to Germany in the morning...

Ow my arse! I wish I didn't do that. I mean, water and running just don't go together!Was Francis still in here? Oh god, my head and other parts too, why won't you leave me alone? I did nothing wrong, well apart from raise America...

"~Ahonhon, need any help, Angleterre?" Oh god now he wants to help me!

"No, you pervert! Go away!"

Warm arms wrapped around my hips, pulling me up."I said go away..." It came out in more a whisper then anything else...


	2. Chapter 2

My breath hitched and my smart, little brain was obviously trying to kill me! Oh god was he...smelling me? And why does that feel so nice...wait he's kissing my back! I began to squirm for freedom, but it was no use and I wasn't really fighting him off...have I gone soft or something, that I don't mind if he's kissing my bare skin...guess so, well before I knew it my elbow collided with his stomach, I chuckled as he fell to his knees how tempting...Uhh stop it brain god!

I can't believe Francis tainted my mind!

In the bedroom, I was alone dripping wet and shivering and before you start no that's not erotic bloody hell...Well my lying body parts beg to differ but I wouldn't listen to them they lie!

I just wanted to dry off and sleep off my hard on but apparently that's too much to ask for Francis came in with a smirk and...Chuckled warmly uhh...shivers would you fuck off?

He strode over looking cool and sexy, since this is my mind; I'm allowed to think that right? Or will I be judged probably... my mystical creatures...they read minds you know that's how I got Uhh...a special present once...you don't want to know what it was...but I guess it was put to good use.

"Angleterre..." he breathed making my body shiver involuntarily.


	3. Chapter 3

Ohh god what did I do to deserve this…again apart from raise America? Now he was watching me all I could do was try to cover up but I was frozen on the spot by him watching me "s-stop watching me you bloody pervert!" my voice sound lady like I knew I could be a drag queen haha…that's not the time for that maybe later in the bar…but right now I've got a very pervy French man starring at me!

"But Angleterre you look so cute…plus aroused apparently" three words came to mind…fuck off mind! Uhh I hate you making my body do things on a bloody whim; I instantly wrapped my towel around my lower half…to cover my 'little problem'. My eyes were cast downwards now I didn't want him to look me in the eyes because for some damn reason it was like he was looking into my soul…creepy or what huh?

"Leave me alone Francis!" I shot back, really that's all I could come back with now I thought I was witty apparently I'm not in these extreme cases of nudity…I looked up at him once more with my blushing face, he was smirking Ohh great that's what I always wanted, queue the sarcasm please someone!

"Look Angleterre, I really like you." Why couldn't I believe him maybe because he is lying, he sleeps with everyone. To like me is just saying 'can I sleep with you please?' I looked away but he wrapped his arms around me…now I was very confused.

"I said no…go away!" he softly bit my neck…was I crazy? He just stood behind me nuzzlings my damp skin its official I'm insane and in love with this man, Uhh…


	4. Chapter 4

I really think I'm insane, I mean why would I love some perverted French man, I seriously thought I was better than this, but my body and mind beg to differ, guess I should face the facts instead of ignoring them, we were slowly moving or swaying in the cold air, My body was freezing apart from my back where his bare skin touched mine, it was comforting to say to least.

"F-Francis…why me though?" why does someone like you love some grumpy bastard like me? When there's so many cute guys and girls who would bow down to you…why me? I felt his smirk on my shoulder as he kept kissing the sensitive skin there, it was driving me barmy! His fingers rubbed down my bare sides, it felt rather pleasant in my opinion, and I couldn't help but shiver and shut my eyes.

"Because Angleterre, you've always been something I couldn't have and now that I have you I don't want someone else to have you...je'taime."

I swear he just purred into my ear, am I crazy? Yup defiantly crazy well it wouldn't be the first time I've been called crazy just because I have magical creatures, they are real dammit just look closer!

Next step we were both on the bed…well that was fast? His lips connected to mine, dammit! heart stop beating so fast, I don't want a bloody heart attack while having sex…wait I can't die that's good I guess?

I tried kissing back but the position I was in it was quite awkward…I shifted my weight until I was under him. I held his head in my hands and we just kissed softly on the bed, he tasted sweet not like I pictured it, yes…I have thought about leave me be! He tasted of toothpaste and something I couldn't put a name to but it was sweet…I sound like a woman don't I?

Before I knew it my towel was on the floor damn he's sneaky…


	5. Chapter 5

My head felt funny as I awoke still nude, it seems I've gone all Italian wonderful...but in all honesty I didn't care last night was well... I won't spare you the details but I'll put it that why I feel all tingly and happy like something changed my life...well someone, someone so beautiful and magnificent...I don't even care how ladylike I sound I'm just happy I have someone to love me back...Ohh shite I never said I loved him back he probably thinks I'm a twat or maybe I think too much, he thinks I used him doesn't he, brain why can't you let me have this for once! What time is it? After looking at the clock I paled and nearly screamed, we were going to be late and I don't think having sex last night is a great excuse do you?

I started to violently shake Francis awake...he looked so pretty in his sleep but I can tell him later after dinner which he promised "Frog wake up...we're going to be late!" Francis checked the clock.

"We've got two hours..." he yawned, huh? I looked back at the clock ohh...right guess I looked at it wrong, I'm such an idiot, I hope he doesn't think I'm an imbecile now, stop thinking brain you're making me paranoid, are all relationships like this or is it me, I don't want to screw up Uhh Francis is an amazing person and I'm...me?

What to do, what to do, I just ended up cuddling closer to him, I breathed in his scent...mmf he smells amazing, I just wanted to make love to him all over again and not stop! You can actuarially tell he raised me can't you?

Soon I almost drifted asleep before he turned over and kissed me softly, making my eyes open and smile "F-Francis...I love you" I mumbled softly without thinking, and you know what I mean it I love this man and I would do anything for him, I would die for him...maybe not I'm not that desperate for love haha...but I would go to great lengths for him stupid courageous lengths if that meant I could be with him forever...well just until I grow tired of him whose to say that won't happen?

Later once we were ready we walked to the meeting, I couldn't be happier I was like a freshly broken in virgin a queen to a king...did I just refer to myself as a woman again...damn I think I'm the girl in this relationship, not that I cared I loved this man even if I was the girl in this couple. Who knows...we might be together forever, let's just hope anyway.

The End.


End file.
